Miraculous: Tales of Team Arrow
by Elithemiar
Summary: Nothing much to say other than this: the first is a story that is poorly written and the second is an explanation of a dream I had about both shows. I do not own either show.


**Now, I'm involved in this fandom...great. Had a weird dream after binge watching Miraculous, this is not it, that will be second. I want this off my storage of my computer, but I don't want to delete it. Might as well do something with it.**

 **So...I'm like 4 seasons behind of Arrow, so none of this is up to date based on the show. This came to me after the dream, I was literally at work when this popped into my head...yeah. It's really poorly written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or Miraculous.**

The team walked the streets of Paris, France coming up to the base of the Eifel Tower when Felicity was pushed aside by another blonde. Thea turned around and sassed to her, "Excuse you." The teenager turned around and rolled her eyes at the group as she continued to talk on her phone. At the same time two other girls came close by seeing Chloe talk to the group.

"Ugg, who are you?" she sneered looking at the other blonde.

"Felicity Smo-"

"Never mind, I recognize American trash, and highly unfashionable American trash." She turned her nose up in the air, "Seriously, who you trying to impress." she turned and began to walk away when she caught sight of one of the other girls. "Hey, Mari-trash, you got competition on who the worst taste in fashion is!" she smirked and walked away as the two came up.

"And yet, who was it that tried to steal your winning design?" The auburn haired girl asked to the bluenette who giggled in response. She turned to the group, "Don't take her serio-" She trialed off.

"Alya?" her friend waved her hand in front of her face. "Alya!" still no response she stood in front of her friend and took a chance. "Alya! Ladybug!"

"Huh, where?" she asked turning around phone already out. She turned to the bluenette and glared. "Why'd you do that?"

"Got out of your stare." she said glancing back at the group watching them, "What was that about?"

"He's the billionaire that was rescued from sea! I'm surprised Chloe wasn't trying to get on their good side." she turned back to them, "Don't take Chloe seriously, she's just a witch."

"Who was she?" Diggle asked.

"Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter."

"If that's how the mayor's daughter acts I don't think the mayor should be holding his position." Laurel stated.

"It's his fourth term, people here don't like change very much."

"And who are you two?"

"Alya Cesaire."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

There was a large explosion that shook the ground, they all turned to across the street that held the park, a large plume of smoke was rising. "That's the area of the park!" Alya exclaimed.

"Alya." Marinette warned, "How many times have you gotten nearly hurt when filming the Akumas?"

"Oh, come on, girl! Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day, same as usual." Alya stated taking off running.

"Alya!" she sighed, as she too began to go after her and to transform.

"Wait, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Someone has once again be Akumatized and Alya is risking getting hurt to live stream the fight on her blog." there was a black shape bounding across roof tops in the corner of her eye, "I should go follow her." she left as well, unknown to her they were following Alya. When she left the group behind, Marinette turned the corner in an alleyway and transformed into her alter-ego, Ladybug.

The team reached the park to see a strange sight in the air, then looked towards, Alya who was live streaming on her blog. A number of police came up who motioned to the group to get behind the barriers, they listened except for Alya and Thea, who stayed with Alya longer than the others, failed to see the sports ball heading her way. She dodged the first one which hit the ground creating a large crater that caused cracks to form along the surface away from the impact site. Not wanting to see what would happen if she got hit by one, she began to back away from the area, Alya following after her.

"Thea!" Oliver called in fear, two objects came towards her one a ball another a black blur. Just before the ball could hit her Chat Noir hit it back with his staff saving Thea from harm.

"Out of the ball park!" he said glancing back at her, "Get back." she nodded and ran back to the team.

"Hand over your miraculous!" the akuma ordered once he caught sight of the feline hero.

"Sorry, no can do!"

There was a whistling in the air just as a spotted yo-yo came flying and wrapped around a nearby bench which was then thrown towards the Akuma. Ladybug slid to a stop next to her partner, "Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I am Goal Breaker! Now give me your miraculous!"

"The top goal you can do is break away from Hawkmoth's control over you!" Ladybug yelled, there was a slight hesitance which then an outline of a butterfly appeared around his face.

"You spout lies, Ladybug! The ultimate goal is to take both of your miraculous stones!"

"Worth a shot! Keep him busy, Chat."

"Of course, My Lady." He shot off from where he stood, and used his staff as a pole vault to knock Goal Breaker to the ground, who then retaliated by launching a puck at his feet. This gave Chat the chance to see the glowing medal around his neck. He jumped away and spun his staff in front of himself to hold off the flying pucks. He dodged back again just as Ladybug used her yo-yo to wrap around the basketball to fling it back at Goal Breaker who was then knocked back a couple of feet. "Oh, good, his own attacks hurt him." Ladybug landed beside him, "The akuma is in the medal around his neck."

Ladybug nodded once, indicating that she heard him, "Since his own attacks hurt him, use that as a distraction."

"I thought the expression was to get on the ball, you seem to keep missing your mark!" Chat yelled, making the Akuma angrier.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, followed by confusion when a pot lid was given to her. She looked around to see the fountain, trees, and bench before going back to the lid. "Chat! The fountain on my signal!" with one look he immediately understood. They worked together to get the akuma over the fountain, "Now!" The same time that Goal Breaker launched another ball towards Ladybug, Chat used his Cataclysm on the fountain which caused a slight delay giving the ball that was launched by Ladybug to hit around the trees before hitting Goal Breaker just when the fountain burst giving the exact moment for Chat to take away the medal and throw to Ladybug. The Goal Breaker sat on the ground sputtering out water just when the akuma was released and purified. With the call of the miraculous cure, everything was back to normal.

"Pound it!" they both called, fist bumping the other.

There was a beeping that was coming from Ladybug, "Go ahead, My Lady. I got this one." Chat said, earning a genuine smile from her. The akumatized victim was escorted to police to be returned home and the press mainly Alya wanted an interview. "One question before I take my leave." Chat said.

"Do you know each other outside of the mask?" The team looked at the blogger also interested.

"For safety reasons, we do not." His ring beeped which was the warning before turning back. "There's the time, I gotta go." The team looked on in shock at what just happen.

"Alya!" Marinette called, coming up to her from behind the barriers.

"Where were you girl?"

"I'm not the crazy one running towards the danger."

 **OR (This dream explanation)**

Okay, this is really weird:

Somehow, some way Marinette and Adrien get to Star City, they get help from Team Arrow to hide/escape from some kind of attack. They get stuck in a dead end tunnel and their only way out is blocked by a cave in, and the tunnel is filling up with water. Team Arrow is trying to keep the situation calm despite the anxiety of both teens, unknown that they are thinking of ways to get out as well. Adrien, who knows of a way out, hesitantly speaks up but is ignored. As the water level continues to rise he asks if one of the tunnel walls were some how broken through, which one would be their way out. The answer is the one behind them which leaves to an elevator shaft. He explains cryptically that he knows how to get out but they have to keep it a secret. After promises from the team and Marinette, he transforms into Chat Noir and uses Cataclysm on the wall and his baton to break through. All of them, but Marinette (in shock at the reveal), get closer to the edge and begin discussing what to do from there. A disturbance from above them causes one of them to fall, the yells snaps Marinette out of shock to worry about later. She runs towards and jumps over the edge diving down to who fell, transforms along the way. Chat yells for her name at this time, but the others hold him back from following. She grabs the one who fell and throws her yo-yo up to the I-beam above them, which the sight of something familiar shocks Chat enough for him to calm down. Once Ladybug gets the one who fell settled back on the edge, she meets Chats stare, who looks at her in shock, awe, and worry. Then in a snap he pulls her in an embrace, just happy she's okay.

.

.

.

.

.

yeah, dream end

 **Really need to stop with Arrow X-overs, they're getting me into trouble.**

 **I don't care if someone takes one or both, but at least they are somewhere I can get back to and delete the other out of my file.**

 **...Hopefully this doesn't start anything like the last one did...I just couldn't get it out of my head.**


End file.
